


Set Fire To The Rain

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that popped in her mind was, "What the fuck is going on!" There was no explanation on going back in time before the life changing meeting with the Cullen's happen...she could change it. She could make sure she never trusted Edward Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The Rain

_**Chapter One:** _

Bella never thought her life would have been this messed up. Sure, she knew her life would be different because she was dating Edward and he was a vampire. She expected her life to be different because of that face.

What she wasn't expecting was all the lies she had been told.

How manipulated she was.

How manipulated people were

Victoria.

James

Laurent.

_Herself_

If only she had met a different vampire before the Cullen clan. If she had, her life would have been better.

All the lies and manipulation would have been avoided.

She would have met her life mate, and knew about it. Bella wouldn't had to have been told she was someone else s mate by the one who claimed she was his as he slowly drained the life out of her.

Bella gave a gasp off breath as her eyes looked into Edwards. His eyes were slowly changing from gold to red.

The red that he said he would never have again.

"why?" Bella whispered, it was so quiet it was almost missed by Edward who unlatched his teeth from Bella's neck.

"For my amusement..." that was the last thing she heard before blackness overtook her.

\- – -

"Bella!" Bella jerked awake and blinked, she looked around to see where she was. The last thing she remembered was Edward draining her...she shouldn't be alive.

"Bella?" Slowly looking around she noticed she was in her room. It was the same as always. Looking towards the door she heard being open she was greeted with a sight she never thought she would see.

Her father.

He was one of the many people she had lost because of the Cullen Clan and their manipulations.

"Dad?" Bella whispered as he sighed.

"Its time to get up, I have been calling you for the last five minutes." He gave her a small smile, "Don't want to miss your first day at Forks now do you?"

Bella groaned and laid back into bed. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Charlie chuckled, "I take that as a I don't want to get up?"

Bella didn't bother to answer she stayed laying in bed. She was really trying to process what was going on.

First day at Forks High School.

That was over three years ago.

"Ok, ok I get it. I thought this might happen..." Charlie paused then continued with a small laugh, "Even though you were so insistent on starting right up I was prepared to let you stay home today if you needed it...sound good?"

"Yeeeeees" It was stressed out even thought it was somewhat muffled by the pillows her face was berried in.

"Take it easy. Feel free to go around the town if you want...and get some groceries if needed. Money is in a can downstairs. I have to get to work...i will be home around six." after that the door closed and feet shuffled down the creaking stairs.

Bella kept her head in her pillows until she heard the police cruiser pull out of the driveway, till she sat up and looked around her room again.

The only thing that popped in her mind was, "What the Heck is going on!" There was no explanation on going back in time before the life changing meeting with the Cullen's happen...she could change it. She could make sure she never trusted Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea that popped into my mind. I was reading a Harry potter fic, you know the ones when Harry goes back and redo's his life...well this came out from that idea. There are going to be a lot of plot twists in this!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it! I know I am gonna have some fun!


End file.
